onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Oniki Kay's Kinky World Wikia
This wiki is about Oniki Kay's Kinky World mod for The Sims 3. This mods is intended for mature people and may not be suitable for all gamers. It contains sexual scenes and references. Welcome to the Oniki Kay's Kinky World Wikia This wiki is about Oniki Kay's Kinky World mod for The Sims 3. This mod is intended for mature people and may not be suitable for all gamers. It contains explicitly sexual scenes and references. Description Kinky World (KW) is a modification (mod) for The Sims 3™ from Electronic Arts. It adds new contents and possibilities to the original game. Please be advised that this mod contains strong sexual content and is not meant to be played by minors. Most of the new interactions require some skill and motivation. So do not expect your sim to accept stripteasing in the middle of a crowded community lot without training. Major Features * Nude Animated WooHoo! With hundreds of compatible animations from Amra72, Lady666, Mike24! * Autonomous Kinky actions! ** Not just poses and an animation player, but fully integrated into the game and sim Free Will. * Long-term/Short-term Arousal system! * Menstrual Cycle system! * Adjustable fertile window every few days, followed by menstruation and safe window * New Kinky Skills and Traits! * Alcohol and alcohol-related moodlets. Optional Features Each of the following can be separately enabled or disabled, as desired. * Playable High School! Non rabbit-holed. * Incestuous relationships. * ZooLover WooHoo with Dogs and Horses. * Adult interactions enabled for Teens. * Rape and autonomous Rapists prowling your neighbourhood. * Simulated WooHoo-transmitted AIDS Virus. * Whores, Call Girls & Escorts with VIP Customers. * Modeling Career (WIP up to level 3 at the moment) Getting Started Download the mod at:http://www.loverslab.com/topic/43249-sims3wip-kinkyworld-v03-updated-11-mar-2017/, install the mod, start the Sims 3, and enable the mod via the new Kinky menu option. Game Mechanics Nuts and bolts. How is the mod put together? * Traits * Skills * Lifetime Rewards * Motives * Moodlets * KW and Sims 3 Expansions * KW and other Sims 3 Mods Game Play Explore the KW mod in action! * Playable High School * WooHoo at home * WooHoo online * WooHoo at work * WooHoo at school * Using WooHoo to pay the bills * Dreaming of WooHoo * The Dark Side * The Weird Side * Pregnancy and Family * AIDS * Prostitution * Playing a Futanari / "Dickgirl" Community Chest And what an ample chest it is! Each of these themed topics contain articles and essays written by the larger KW community (especially the Patreon patrons). Draw from their experience. that this initial set of topics is subject to change, and content might be re-arranged as a result * What makes for a fun KW Sim? * How to use sliders to make a hot Sim * Custom Content that makes KW pop! * My favorite Sim * How to fashion a successful call girl * Weird Stories from KW Testing * Wish List: Directions for KW to go * Wish List: Custom content we need more of * Can the KW-Sims community learn anything from Second Life? Miscellaneous * Upcoming features * How to support KW development * How to contribute on your own ChangeLog 368: *Fixed: Desired wage of brothel bouncer and janitor's is now computed using their own method instead of using the whores' one. *Fixed: "InGame Outfit Key is Invalid" debug notification doesn't show up anymore when the outfit is actualy valid. *Fixed: Brothel whores now correctly switch from one activity to another according to schedule. *Fixed: A bug that was preventing randomness when selecting Sims to push as whores' customers. *Fixed: Outfit Tools now automatically tries to add a FullBody CAS part if a LowerBody or UpperBody part is not found (may happen when fixing Special category). *Added: Exhibition Difficulty setting (can be found in Privacy Menu). *Added: New Nurse tasks: Medical Interview and Medical Examination (1st step only). *Added: The Jealousy setting now (should) applies to all interactions, even vanilla ones. This doesn't prevent Sims to get the Cheater reputation but prevent them to lose their friends or upset their partners. 367: *Fixed: Saved tunings modifications are now applied after custom interactions have been injected instead of being applied with other delayed settings (10 Sim minutes after the game finished to load) to ensure all interactions tuning have been created. *Fixed: A bug when recruiting a brothel whore causing the employee to join the janitor career instead of the whore career. *Fixed: Bouncers now always try to watch the front door if not watched yet. *Fixed: Bugs in KWRole and CareerLocation causing unexpected professors and brothel employees behaviors when reloading a game. *Added: HighSchools now can have a nurse. A school infirmary is required. Any room containing one (and only one) desk (with chair and optionaly a computer) and at least one single bed will be detected as the infirmary. *Note: A Nurse career has been added to the game but does nothing at this time. It is used by the new NPC Ingrid Van Houten. Don't use it for your selectable Sims. 366: *Fixed: "Order to WooHoo With" now works as expected. *Fixed: DareTo and DareToWith now use their own tuning. *Fixed: Brothel whores correclty start to work even if their work motive is already set. *Added: Janitors and Bouncers can now be recruited by brothel managers. Janitors take care of the maintenance of your brothels (give fame bonus) and bouncers protect your whores from bad customers (prevent loss of money and whores from being injured). *Added: New interaction: Masturbate on Sleeping Sim (on Bed). *Added: Creating drugs with the chemistry lab now requires both logic and science skills. *Added: Blue Sky can be created at the chemistry lab. *Added: Drugs can sold at the Criminal Hideout. Note: Criminals are only interested in big quantities and low prices. 365: * Fixed: A synchronization problem occurring when a Sim wants to join a WooHooSequence causing The Sims 3 to freeze forever. The freeze was random and even if I didn't have one during all my tests since I "fixed" the bug, I'm not 100% sure it is gone. Let me know if it still happens. * Fixed: Exception error when updating a Disease which current stage is Invalid. * Fixed: Exception error when the list of Sims currently on a lot is modified while performing a privacy check. * Fixed: Exception error occurring when displaying a Debug notification and the SimDescription is null. * Fixed: Exception error occurring when a SimDescription is destroyed while updating its SimData. * Fixed: MountSimOnAllFours interaction no longer loops forever. * Fixed: Several problem in FixOutfit method (used by FixInvisibleSim) that was causing some CAS part to be detected as invalid (mixed ages, genders or outfit categories). * Modified: High School uniforms can now be set per school location if there is more than one high school is the same town. You'll probably have to recreate the uniform. * Note: If no CAS part is displayed in CAS screen when creating or editing a KW uniform, this is probably because you're using NRaas MasterControllerIntergration. I'll try to find a workaround. 364: * Fixed: Added missing gamesourced strings. * Fixed: Sims who have the Simmunity trait are not affected by KW's diseases. * Fixed: The zombie plague now ends when the infected Sim transforms into a zombie. * Fixed: A null exception error when an animal gets the SuperHorny moodlet. * Fixed: Plumbots without the sexbot chip can no longer woohoo by clicking on terrain. * Fixed: Sims should no longer get trouble to route to the chairlounge when joining a relaxing Sim. * Fixed: Exception error when a Sim intrudes into a children privacy situation. * Fixed: KW no longer tries to fix the skintone of plumbots. * Added: Selectable high school professors can now become headmaster when reaching the career level 9. 363: * Fixed: A exception error occurring when using the dance pole and the Performance Skill is not available. * Fixed: Animals now correctly unequip their penis after woohoo when "Penis Display" setting is WooHooOnly * Fixed: Added missing french localization (Tattoo Lover trait). * Fixed: A bug that was preventing Drug addiction to decay when it should, causing stronger addiction and repeated withdrawal periods. Your Sims may have to go through an additional withdrawal period before the fix is fully effective. * Fixed: A problem causing valid SimData to be destroyed when the System destroy invalid SimDescription after loading a saved game. This should prevent the lose of SimData properties (Attractiveness for example) and callgirls from being unregistered. * Fixed: Willpowerless now works with all WooHooSequence interactions. * Modified: Reworked Kinky Training Dummy's animations. * Added: New surgeries are available at the hospital. Tubal Ligation and Vasectomy. Both surgeries are reversible. * Added: Human Sims can join Sims while they mop puddles (different join actions will be added later). 362: * Fixed: NRaas PortraitPanel should no longer conflicts with KW. I've found a way to add new UI elements without overriding the default UI layout. This means KW no longer has to override the HUDSkewer layout resource, so ONIKI_NRaasPortraitPanelOverride.package is not needed anymore. *** WARNING *** Do not forget to delete ONIKI_NRaasPortraitPanelOverride.package. * Fixed: Wrong moodlet's originate when smoking cannabis. * Fixed: Prom situations don't clean up themselves anymore when reloading if the prom has not started yet. * Fixed: A bug that was causing a error when trying to instantiate a service Sim if the VirtualLotHome is not defined. * Fixed: A bug in RepairmanSituation causing the customer to ask for woohoo even when not horny if s/he is an exhibitionist. * Added: A new animation when practicing pole dance if Performance level is greater or equal to 1. * Added: Two new joinable interactions (I let you find them). The generic join interaction system seems quite good and will allow me to easily (well, nothing is really easy with The Sims 3) create other joinable interactions. A "joinable" interaction is a normal (like TakeShower) or a kinky interaction (like MasturbateOnAllFours) that other Sims can join to do kinky things. * Modified: An interaction to use new animations. The new animations are used if the Sim is wearing an outfit with a revealing bottom. 361: * Fixed: KW no longer conflicts with NRaas PortraitPanel. The override package (ONIKI_NRaasPortraitPanelOverride.package) is required. Do NOT install it if you don't use NRaas PortraitPanel or if you don't have KW Build 361 or later. The package must have priority over ONIKI_KinkyMod.package and NRaas_PortraitPanel.package. The easiest way is to drop it in Mods/Overrides and make the other packages aren't. If you don't have an Overrides folder, go here http://modthesims.in...Setup_and_Files and read carefully. * Fixed: Sleeping in bed in no longer interrupted when another Sim enters the bedroom. * Fixed: Incorrect test in woohoo interaction preventing Sims to do solo interaction autonomously. * Fixed: PopulateTown no longer tries to populate community lots. * Fixed: Brothel managers can create a brothel on their home lot again. * Fixed: Unhandled exception occurring when cleaning the TakeShower interaction causing Sim OutfitManager to be locked and Shower unusable. * Fixed: Watch interaction now correctly increases the short term arousal if the actor is attracted. * Fixed: Outfit manager doesn't consider outfits with invalid CAS part for the category has invalid. This means your Sims can wear a formal dress as sleepwear again. * Added: Now, you can select any resident to fill the role of KW's NPCs. KW's NPCs have some carefully chosen traits, skills and flags combinations to allow specific behaviors that serve for situations. Replacing them by custom Sims won't break the situations but can have a negative impact on scenario. * Added: Newborns have a chance to acquire the fairy occult type when their mother has been impregnated by a unicorn. * Added: Horses, Dogs and Deer react to nakedness if ZooLover is enabled. 360: * Fixed: Sims can use dildo again even when it's out of their inventory. * Fixed: Added missing Test to "Dare to Smoke a Joint" interaction. * Fixed: A bug that was causing Sims to reject woohoo in a room even when they can woohoo on objects because they don't find any free location on the floor. * Fixed: A bug in GetWooHooScore causing incorrect calculation of dreams influence. * Fixed: A bug causing an exception error when a Sim interacts with a bar to drink a non alcoholic beverage. * Fixed: A bug causing an exception error when a Sim is wearing a KW uniform and enter a nudist area. * Fixed: Sims now correctly face the model when sketching a Sim. * Fixed: Sims shouldn't react positively anymore when seeing a related Sim naked when incest is disabled. * Modified: WooHooJoinInShower interaction and animations. * Modified: Animal's penis accessories (make sure to delete obsolete packages ONIKI_adPenis.package and ONIKI_ahPenis.package). * Modified: Shady deal's bargain scoring has been improved (again). * Added: Buttons in brothel's management menus to copy schedule from one day to all days and from one employee to all employees of the same brothel. * Added: A task to simulate non active households. Only one household is simulated at the same time. This helps non active residents to build relations with the other household members and improve their skills. * Added: An experimental WooHoo animation with deer. Warning, deers are not easy to catch! * Added: A woohoo icon on Sim's portrait. The icon appears whenever a Sim is woohooing. You might find it useful when playing a large family. * Added: A 2 new debug interactions on CityHall: PopulateTown & RollGenetics. PopulateTown creates new families to fill the empty houses. The number of Sims created depends on the number of beds available. RollGenetics recompute the facial sliders' value of Sims using their parent's or random resident's or previously saved Sims. RollGenetics is used by PopulateTown to generate random looking Sims when they have no parent. 359: *Fixed: FixOutfits method should now be compatible with Special and Supernatural outfit categories. *Fixed: BedSleep interaction should no longer be interrupted before normal completion because of an exception error occurring when sleeping Sims try to spoon and one of them is sleeping over the blanket. *Fixed: Sims should correctly equip the strap-on if required when raping a sleeping Sim. *Fixed: Game should no longer pause when a Sim notices another Sim that matches one of his/her kinky traits. 358: * Fixed: Blood relationship test now returns the correct result when one of the Sims is a droid (Sim born from a human mother and a plumbot father). * Fixed: CanWooHooWith test now returns the correct result when the Sims are on a brothel lot. * Fixed: Seated Passive Social Interaction. Sims should no longer standup and break their seated posture. * Fixed: You should be able to Create/Modify the career uniform of non selectable Sims again if they are KW NPCs or Brothel's whore and the high school student uniform (apply to all students of the same gender). * Fixed: Typo error in Whore situation when returning the professional type causing the situation to exit. * Fixed: Unhandled exception occurring if not all trait chip slots are used when a droid ages up preventing all motives to be backed up then restored after aging. * Modified: TakeNotes and other class interactions are now compatible with desk. * Added: Children droids can siphon power from objects or use the charging station to recharge their battery. * Added: Toddler droids can be put in the charging station by teens or older Sims. * Added: Brothel's fixed cost and fame. Fame is computed using customers' satisfaction, lot's cost and current maintenance. Fame is used to determine how many customers should be pushed to visit the brothel and the chance to push a VIP. * Added: "WooHoo Sim Sleeping in Bed" interaction. The interaction is available when the Sim is sleeping over the blanket. This is a non consensual interaction (the target is sleeping) and so is considered as a rape interaction. 357: * Fixed: KW Panties preset 3. * Fixed: Already registered whores don't appear anymore in the candidates list when the player is asked to select whores. * Fixed: Sims should no longer be stuck in StreetWhore/Callgirl/Escortgirl mode. * Fixed: Exhibition is not always rejected anymore when all rooms on lot are "outside". * Fixed: (And improved) Joinable WooHoo interactions (MasturbateOnAllFours and OraljobToDog). * Fixed: SimData LoadFixup is now correcly called after being imported. Kinky trait chips' design should no longer be forgotten after traveling. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when a plumbot or a mummy tries to equip the penis accessory before woohooing. * Fixed: Post WooHoo moodlets description now show the name of the partner again. * Modified: Drug addiction has been reduced for cannabis and withdrawal duration shortened. Note: The modifications apply only on new withdrawal states. * Added: "Ask to Remove Bottom" and "Ask to Remove Top" when Sims are relaxing in hot tub. 356: * Fixed: Inadvertently removed state machine resource from ONIKI_Anims.package causing Lick My Pussy interaction to fail. * Fixed: Medicines don't lose their thumbnail and properties after traveling. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when a Sim tries to autonomously continue to create a potion on the alchemy lab. * Fixed: Imaginary Friends can non longer woohoo or undress unless they are real. * Fixed: Inconsistency when SimData deals with Butlers causing a new SimData to be created at each update and quickly slowing down the game. * Fixed: "Talk About" cooldown is correctly applied even if the interaction was rejected by target. * Fixed: Several unhandled exceptions caused by a null outfit manager. * Modified: Sims are more likely to accept shady deals especially when suffering from withdrawal symptoms or when drunk. * Modified: Increased magic cost of all kinky spells from 10 to 65. * Added: WooHooStage Climax flag. This flag allows to identify Climax animations. Any WooHooSequence automatically stops after playing a Climax Stage if Sequence time is greater or equal to the min duration. When Random option is enabled, the animation system will try to find an appropriate Climax WooHooStage to end the Sequence. * Added: Sims can offer a cigarette. 355: * Fixed: Exception error in AcceptWooHooAndExhibition when trying to woohoo on floor (object is null). * Fixed: Dogs can rip off Sims clothes again. * Fixed: Whoring Occupation IsWorkHour now returns the expected value. This should prevent some cases where the autonomy system push the whores to go home when they're working. * Fixed: Properties purchased before creating a brothel are now correctly converted to BrothelProperty. This should prevent those properties to be sold. * Fixed: A job is created for all brothel whores when they start to work. This should prevent whores from leaving the brothel when it has been create on a private lot and non household member is present. * Fixed: Interior of brothels created on private lot is automatically "open" when the brothel is open. * Modified: Reduced the minimal required duration of a woohoo stage to post woohoo events and reworked the end of the interaction. I hope those modifications will make sure moodlets and arousal changes are always applied when necessary. * Optimized: Refactored the FindRooms and FindBestFloorLocation methods. This should prevent small but frequent micro freezes when Sims are looking for a place to woohoo on big lots. * Modified: Cannabis flowers give cannabis herb and cannabis seeds when dried. You don't have to choose anymore between rolling joints or growing more plants. * Added: New Trait: Commanding Presence. This trait conflicts with Masochist, Loner, Easily Impressed and Shy traits. Sims that have a Commanding Presence increase their domination over others faster than anyone and have more chance to be obeyed. * Added: Whores can be trained in woohoo (handjob only at this time) by the manager or other (more skilled) whores. 354: * Fixed: No more: Sims3.SimIFace.SacsErrorException: This state machine does not have a valid C++ driver, which is usually caused by a call to StopAllAnimation()… I've added a VerifySim function to ensure Sim has valid SateMachine before running KW interaction. * Fixed: Tourists can be solicited again by whores. * Fixed: Brothel situation should be correctly reloaded after upgrading. * Fixed: Shave Pubic Hair now works as expected. * Fixed: Missing Id when loading legacy animations causing invalid woohoo setup (wrong role/gender/species). * Fixed: Purchased properties aren't sold on your behalf anymore when exiting build/buy mode. Note: You still can't edit the lot in Edit Town mode and the lot is still sold if bulldozed. * Fixed: Droid Sims don't lose their head anymore when switching to maternity outfits. * Fixed: Droid Sims don't become human anymore when aging if a droid already aged up before. * Fixed: "Order to" interactions now have the correct (higher) domination requirement. * Added: A new drug (Willpowerless) is available at the online shop. Sims don't become addicted but can't say no when ordered to do something. * Added: Brothel manager can hand over the brothel property to another Sim. * Added: Joints can be sold by shady dealers. * Added: Sims can be dared to smoke a joint (must have a joint in their inventory). * Added: "Dare to" interactions slightly increase domination. 351: * Fixed: The brothel manager is now correctly cleaned when returning to The Sims 3 main menu. You don't have to quit The Sims 3 anymore to load or create a new game. * Fixed: Reworked the Autonomy System to prevent MetaAutonomy from pushing Sims to go home even when they are busy in a brothel. As a result, the custom GoHome interaction is not needed anymore and has been removed to prevent conflict with NRaas GoHere. * Fixed: Sims are now pushed to visit whores' current lot even if the lot is residential. * Fixed: The brothel manager's update process is now correctly started right after the manager is created. You don't have to saved/reload the game anymore. * Fixed: Typo in KinkyTopics causing "TalkAbout Whoring" having no effect on Sim. * Fixed: Hire Whore interaction non longer uses Target's charisma skill instead of Actor's one to compute the result. * Fixed: Whores working in a brothel are non longer moved to the NpcHousehold when reloading a saved game. * Fixed: Tuning settings are now correctly saved (and reloaded). * Added: Domination/Submission relationship. Currently, just a few interactions uses those parameters. * Modified: The brothel manager should be more successful when trying to hire whores. 350: * Fixed: Kinky books ordered from the only shop are non longer broken. * Fixed: Kinky books don't increase skill if the reader has already finished the book. * Fixed: Bug in CreateUniform when the Sim has no career outfit preventing the uniform to be saved. * Fixed: Bug when reporting a woohoo action preventing some stats to be incremented as they should. * Fixed: Repairman correctly restart to repair broken objects after woohoo interaction even if it has been rejected. * Fixed: Bug in WooHooBroadcaster forcing reacting Sims to try to watch their partner instead of the woohooing Sim. * Fixed: Interverted Actors' id when swapping roles during woohoo causing incorrect outfits change. * Fixed: After choosing a book, Sims no longer always put back it in the bookshelf without reading it. * Modified: Interactions Tuning menu uses cleaner names and can be sorted by objects. * Modified: Settings menus use a new selection system that doesn't require to repopulate the lists when an item has been modified. This is really interesting for menus that use a long list like Interactions Tuning. * Added: Better drug effects and addiction. * Added: Online shopping on smart phone. * Added: Junky Sims can autonomously smoke joints, take Simoine and order drugs from the online shop. * Added: Dealer Sims can sell Simoine and cannabis herb to other Sims to earn money or turn them into junkies. * Added: Sims can create Simoine using the chemistry lab (EP4 Generations required). * Added: One of your Sims can become the brothel manager by using his/her smartphone to create a company. The brothel manager can hire whores (they have to be convinced), buy venues to create brothels, assign employees to a brothel, setup their schedule and uniforms. 349: * Fixed: Routing issues when Sims try to add drug to glasses and the tray is not on a bar. * Fixed: Exception error when initializing a High School rabbithole after loading a saved game (bug introduced in build 348). * Fixed: Futanari Sims correctly equip their "extra bit" when visiting nudist lots. * Fixed: Exception error while importing the WooHoo Skill causing a complete reset of the skill when traveling or importing a Sim from the Bin. * Added: Interactions Tuning Menu. You can change the advertised commodities change and enable/disable autonomous usage of almost all KW interactions. * Added: New setting to set the chance for a non-selectable Sim infected by a disease to take the treatment. Low values make the diseases more dangerous because infected Sims may forget to take the treatment and stay contagious for longer. 348: * Fixed: Shy Sims don't try to get dressed anymore when they're wearing "original" (non "nakedified" by KW), but at least partially naked, outfit. * Fixed: Solo woohoo animation while swimming is now compatible with the new woohoo state machine introduced in build 339. * Fixed: Naked broadcaster is disabled when Sims use interactions with privacy situation (TakeBath, TakeShower, UseToilet, SpongeBath, etc...). * Fixed: Sims pull down the Murphy bed before woohooing on it. * Fixed: Exception error when woohooing Sims try to progress to the next stage but the automatic setup system fail to find a valid roles combination. * Fixed: Changed validation of lot when registering Venue so that empty lots are not automatically unregistered. * Fixed: SexBot trait chip provides woohoo skill level 10 to the equipped plumbot and enable the skill panel. * Added: You can register/unregister teens for each high school location if high school auto management is disabled. * Added: Kinky books are available in the online store. * Added: New Sim Reset detection that don't use a custom situation. This should allow NRaas StoryProgression to not detect all Sims as busy. * Added: Russian translation by Aleksbast. * Added: Outfits Save/Set/Delete/Mashup interactions. Not really new since I use them in my private build for more than two months. Perhaps you'll find them useful. Those interactions allows to save the current outfit of the targeted Sim. The saved outfits are stored in Bin and are available across all saves. Set and Mashup interactions allow to quickly replace ugly outfits generated by the game using the saved ones. Of course, Age, Gender and OutfitCategory must match. 345: * Fixed: WooHoo join no longer cancel master interaction in some cases. * Fixed: Dildo can be used again. * Fixed: Cold shower interaction with "normal" showers uses fixed and variable arousal changes like on other showers. * Fixed: Start whoring interaction no longer proposes to join the dummy self-employed career for selectable Sims. * Fixed: AddDrug interaction has now a cooldown when autonomous. * Fixed & Tuned: Exhibition scoring and checks. Lots of invisible changes have been made to help Sims to woohoo on community lots (in private place) without seeing too many naked Sims wandering around. * Tuned: Arousal & WTF increase when witnessing attractive naked Sims have been lowered. * Added: Partial Portuguese translation by Julius Costa Peters. 344: * Fixed: A bug in OutfitManager.Update that was causing unnecessary outfit swap. This fix should improve the Sims' autonomy in crowded worlds. * Fixed: Sims are non longer stuck on couch after they masturbated while watching porn on TV. * Fixed: A bug when creating KW social interaction's tuning preventing autonomous usage. You should notice far more kinky autonomous interactions now. * Fixed: Upper naked score was replacing the Lower naked score instead of being added. This means that computed naked scores were lower than expected. * Fixed: GetTimeToCompletion returning 0 when the selected stage has never been played before, causing Join interactions to be cancelled by UI. * Fixed: WooHooing actors swap should work again. Note: Sims can't join woohoo when a swap interaction is pending and Sims can't swap when a join interaction is pending. * Fixed: Sims are no longer stuck on bed after bed woohoo has been cancelled because the slave Sim interrupted the interaction for any reason. * Fixed: Sims can now chose another bed to sleep when the owned one has no free part. * Fixed: ReadSomething cooldown is now applied after reading instead of before. This should allow Sims to read autonomously again. Note: Because lots of things have been modified internally, most of the Sims/Objects will be reset when upgrading to this build. A few exception error windows may popup during the first Sims minutes, but nothing to worry about. 343: * Fixed: Interactions availability messed up after the refactoring of KinkyInteraction and SocialInteraction. * Fixed: Removed Debug notification 'OutfitManager.OnReset'. * Fixed: WooHooLoop interaction's ActiveStage is now initialized with a valid completion time even if the master's interaction is about to finish. This should prevent joining Sims' interaction to be canceled before even being started. Any feedback about woohoo join will be most welcome. * Added: Call girl filters. You can select between None (your Sim will receive no mission), Call girl (your Sim will receive only normal call girl missions), Escort (your Sim will receive only escort missions) or Both (your Sim will receive both normal call girl and escort missions). Warning, the filter may has been reset to None when upgrading. Your Sims may have to use their phone (or computer) to change the filter. 341: * Fixed: All Sims should be correctly animated during group woohoo and joining woohoo should be faster (feedback needed). * Fixed: Genders Preference Setting not applied correctly because of an incorrect type usage since build 331. * Fixed: Male Sims correctly use dildo when specified in the animation. * Fixed: Animations correctly switch to Vaginal after Oraljob during BedSleep WooHoo if progress to next stage is accepted by Sims. * Fixed: Previous WooHoo action not reported if Sims fail to progress to next stage during BedSleep WooHoo. * Fixed: Cooldown on callgirl agency's phone calls are correctly handled. * Fixed: Several bugs in KWPhotograph handling if no picture is generated when taking selfie. * Added: New spell Dildo Curse. * Added: Zombie plague and Crabs STD. * Added: Bruised Face Layer after being beaten. 340: * Fixed: Sims shouldn't standup anymore between loops during woohoo. +Fixed: Interactions synchronization problems when a Sim join woohoo. * Fixed: Object not assigned when using the dildo resulting in Sim using incorrect position and rotation. * Fixed: WooHooer and WooHooee inversion in WooHooBribe interaction. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when testing if a Sim is a DesperateWife but has no partner. * Added: Sims can offer woohoo to bribe bouncers. 339: * Modified: Reworked the animation system (again). The new system uses one social animation state machine for all participants of a woohoo sequence instead of one state machine per participant. This means the animations synchronization should be perfect. It was really tricky (I already tried 2 years ago without success) to support dynamic Sims swapping, animation change and joining. Exception errors caused by StopAllAnimations should not occur anymore after a woohoo sequence or after using UnlockSim (but may still occur after ResetSim). I hope this won't introduce too many new bugs. Because of those modifications, all running woohoo interactions when the game was saved may cause an exception when upgrading to this version. * Fixed: Underwear key not set by OutfitTools when required preventing underwear objects to be created when required. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when removing whore map tag preventing whore situation to exit normally. * Fixed: Exception error when a call girl mission call is missed because the caller was not instantiated yet. * Fixed: Uniforms are non longer cleaned (instead of just being uncached) upon exiting CAS. * Fixed: Motives trait specificity (Rapist, Voyeur, Masochist…). Motives are now created only when required. * Fixed: Added a missing cooldown to Tickle interaction. * Added: Animal penis are automatically removed if "Penis Display" setting is "Never". 338: * Fixed: WooHooSequence can't progress during call girl situation because of customer having a HigherPriorityNext interaction. * Fixed: WooHooProxy error on some object because of a wrong target setup. * Fixed: Resort Lots should appear correctly in the list of selectable lots during call girl situations (no joke, it has been really fixed this time). * Fixed: WooHoo while sleeping doesn't trigger anymore if Sims are about to wake up. * Fixed: Bug introduced in build 336 causing automatic conversion of KinkyPetPregnancy to KinkyPregnancy. * Fixed: Incorrect tracked stat in ExhibitionSkill (TopLessWebcam instead of NakedWebcam) preventing Sims which haven't joined the modeling career to progress to level 8. * Fixed: Bug while looking for any WoohooStage/Object/Room combination causing Use dildo interaction to fail. * Modified: WoohooLoop interaction and WooHooInstance's Stop method. It should fix state machine and skill meter problems. * Added: Animal Penis option. * Added: Whore map tag. 337: * Fixed: Missing test when injecting Cold Shower interaction preventing all interactions with PublicShower. * Fixed: Inverted test when selecting whore candidates. * Fixed: Resort Lots should appear correctly in the list of selectable lots during call girl situations. * Fixed: Rapes don't stop prematurely anymore if victim is exhausted. * Fixed: Broken WooHoo event during Photo shoot situation (Do NOT accept the Acting career offer, because it's not implemented yet). * Fixed: Wrong test in BrowseWeb Loop function causing premature end of the interaction. * Modified: Reworked the woohoo state machine (aka: jazzgraph) and increased the animations priority. This should improve animations smoothness on slow machines. * Added: New modeling pose on couch/sofa/bench. * Added: Pole Dance (only Practice interaction is available at this time). There is only one really ugly (and short) practice animation and no skill progress at this time. The interaction is just meant to test the object and the state machine. The object can be found in Entertainment/Sporting Goods or Outdoor/Outdoor Activities. * Added: Bed sleep woohoo. Sims may start to woohoo while sleeping in same bed if both Sims are horny (usual acceptance tests are performed). A similar system will be added in future release to allow rapists to have fun with sleeping Sims. 336: * Fixed: Bug preventing taken exhibition selfies to be counted by the exhibition skill and preventing skill progression. * Fixed: Pregnancy stuck when importing a pregnant Sim from Bin. * Fixed: Bug causing Sim to sometimes start woohoo at the current location instead of a more private place. * Added: Photo shoot situations are available when reaching modeling career level 3 (triggered randomly). * Added: 2 solo animations for female Sims (dining table and coffee table). Male versions will be added in the next build. * Added: Male version of woohoo selfie on dining table. * Added: Whores and callgirls can now join (automatic for non selectable Sims if they don't already have an occupation) the professional whore career. This career doesn't have any other purpose than preventing the system to automatically assign those Sims to a role. 335: *Fixed: Escort situation crash when showing the lot selection dialog. *Fixed: Residents are now correctly added to the list of rapist candidates. *Fixed: Bug in FindSimForAssignment of Rapist service preventing registered rapists to be used. *Fixed: Cuckold moodlet is not permanent anymore. *Fixed: Possible exception when a Sim is created during game play (usually created by StoryProgression) *Fixed: Previous settings version not correctly set when importing settings causing a settings reset. 334: *Fixed: Bug in UnregisterWhores interaction preventing whores to be unregistered. *Fixed: Bug causing OutfitManager to always report Sims don't wear strap-on. *Fixed: Sims switch to previous outfit when trying to get dressed after woohoo even if outfit has naked parts. *Fixed: Bug preventing Modeling career's opportunity to be completed when reloading a saved game. *Modified: Give Online Show is now reserved to Modeling career. A new interaction (Chat With Webcam) has been added for amateurs Sim. *Modified: Morality is replaced by Corruption (Hidden skill and Motive). Existing interactions will be progressively modified (corruption requirement is currently disabled). Several interactions already add corruption skill points. You should start to improve the skill if you plan to use it because some interactions will require high corruption level (Rape for example). *Added: Cuckold moodlet when cuckold Sim witnesses his/her partner woohooing with another Sim. *Added: Modeling Career Level 2 and a new opportunity. *Added: New Selfie WooHoo on dining table. *Added: New book: "Family Ties". *Added: Manually Register/Unregister Rapist. If no Sim is registered, Sims from the Burglar Service are used. Sims with incompatible trait(s) can't be registered. *Added: Player can set whore tariffs if Sim is selectable. 333: *Fixed: Exception while update callgirl Service when pushing whore to go to community lot. *Fixed: All whore candidates from the same household are listed when manual whore selection is activated. *Fixed: Bug preventing selfie IMG to be generated when setting is medium and Sim selectable. *Fixed: Incorrect usage of PregnancyFutanariChance when creating new born. *Fixed: Bug causing Sims to be stuck on couch when another Sim try to woohoo with him/her on the same couch. *Fixed: Bug causing selfie interaction to not generate IMG resource when it is required by settings. *Added: Cuckold trait. Cuckold Sims aren't jealous when witnessing their partner woohooing with another Sim. *Added: Sims can earn money by giving online shows after joining the Modeling career. 332: *Fixed: MenstrualCycleAdult setting typo causing error when trying to set the menstrual cycle duration. *Fixed: WooHooAnimationMaxDuration setting typo causing value to be set to the incorrect setting. *Fixed: Exception occuring when clicking on a Sim and the selected Sim doesn't have a SimData preventing Pie menu to show up. *Fixed: Incorrect type request in PostWooHoo when getting the broken condom base chance. *Added: New Kinky Books available at the book store: Let'em look (Exhibition), Office Mating (WooHoo) and Mounted (ZooLover). *Added: Kinky Model career (1st Level only). The career can be joined by completing an opportunity (you just have to accept). Often check for forum responses on computer. *Added: New type of selfies. Sims can now take selfies while woohooing (special animations are required, only one is available at this time). *Added: New callgirl service options. *Added: Birth Control Pills (WIP). 331: *Fixed: Items' name not appearing in the Online Shop. *Fixed: Droid Sims (Plumbot with human appearance) can age up normally. *Fixed: Droid Sims use default skin tone while custom droid skin is not ready to prevent black skin bug. *Fixed: Sims don't go in hot tub before using dildo if standing. *Fixed: Pubic hair grow after shaving. *Fixed: Bug in cheating tests preventing single Sims to accept WooHooParty. *Modified: Create Uniform CAS screen is loaded with the previously saved uniform (if exists) or the career outfit. *Added: Settings import/export. All settings are reset when upgrading and KW must be re-enabled. Scripts errors may occur while KW is disabled because of running interactions. 330: *Fixed: Long Term Arousal is now correctly changed after vaginal or anal woohoo. *Fixed: Typo ("Reveal Kinky Secret" instead of "Share Kinky Secret") causing exception in ContinueSocialization. *Fixed: Sims correctly undress when performing ShowBoobs or ShowBottom even if AlwaysAccept is On. *Fixed: Unexpected recursion causing a stack overflow when clicking on a call girl. *Fixed: Bug in SimData.OnSimUpdated that was preventing SimData to be updated after a Sim has been edited in CAS. *Fixed: Incorrect NakedFlags reported when creating a photo if the Sim is male. *Fixed: Uninitialized ActionKey leading to exception error when using SolicitCustomer interaction. *Fixed: Bug in creampie score calculation adding a really huge amount of sperm in females' womb. *Fixed: Teens are now correctly added to Prom Situation even if they are already on the lot. *Fixed: AskToProm interaction to work with KWPromSituation. *Added: Jealousy Level (WIP). Settings available: None, Low, Medium, High (affect the relationship lose). Currently, jealousy level only applies to KW woohoo interaction. *Added: Ashamed reaction when woohooing (depends on Privacy Situation setting). *Added: SpermLifeTime (The value shown in settings menu is the raw duration. The final value is modified according to the age scale of each ages) and SpermFertilization settings. Note: Some settings may be lost when upgrading to build 330 because of modifications introduced in the settings system to allow import/export (not available yet). 329: *Fixed: ChangeClothes interaction don't throw exception anymore when KW is not enabled. *Fixed: Callgirls no longer spin when switching to uniform to prevent unhandled exception. *Fixed: KW Uniforms are now exported and imported when required (Sims don't lose their uniform when traveling). *Fixed: Teens should be correctly assigned to high school again. *Added: WooHoo Parties. Use your phone to throw a woohoo party. If you don't want a Sim of your household to be involved in such a debauchery make sure he/she is not at home when the party will begin. *Added: Nudist lots. All non underage Sims strip naked when arriving on lot (not available on registered school lots). *Added: New exhibition moodlets. *Added: New drug (Simoine) available online. *Added: Debug interaction "Remove All Underwear" (worn and in inventory) from the targeted Sim. *Added: Debug interaction "Set CASP Properties" & "Get CASP Properties". Allows to set KW properties for the lower and upper parts of the targeted Sim's current outfit. *IsNaked: True or False. If True, this part will be kept when woohooing if WooHoo Clothes settings is set to "Animations". It is ignored in other cases (FullyNaked, NakedOutfit, NoChange). *Revealing: A value from 0 to 5. (0: Not revealing - Default, 1: Cute, 2: Sexy, 3: Provocative - Someone might see what's under, 4: Slutty, 5: Almost naked). 328: *Fixed: Unhandled exception in KWGoToSchoolInRabbitHole interaction when a teen's first attempt fail. *Fixed: HighSchool Clubs auto management. Students are now correctly spread between available clubs. *Fixed: Unhandled exception in WatchTV when trying to access TVChannelData of a non installed tv channel. *Added: Sports Club now supports SoccerGoal. *Added: Hangover moodlet. *Added: Prom bal event. *Added: Selfies settings: (Uber: Selfie's GameObject and IMG resource are always created, High: Selfie's GameObject is always created but IMG resource is created only if the Sim is selectable, Medium: Selfie's GameObject and IMG resource are created only if the Sim is selectable, Low: Selfie's GameObject is created only if the Sim is selectable but IMG resource is never created, Disabled: Interaction is not available (not recommended because Exhibition skill can't progress)). 327: *Fixed: All creampied moodlets should be removed correctly after taking a shower. *Fixed: Child and younger Sims can't make drink anymore. *Fixed: Removed Hace Drink interaction from bar when a bartender is assigned. *Fixed: The initialization procedure when starting a new game or importing Sims from Bin. *Fixed: Unhandled expcetion occuring when a Sim had a drink without DrinkData (Quick Drink). *Added: New Drinks available (Ask your favorite bartender). *Added: Pour Beer interaction (replace Pour Juice) on Juice Keg. 326: *Fixed: Small fixes I can't remember. *Added: Whip support (requires Whip Accessory by Severinka and compatible animations). *Added: Chemical component. You can "Make Drinks" using Bar (only "Have Drink" on professional bar) with alcohol, put drug pills (only viagra is available at this time) into them and call you guests to get a drink. Alcohol lowers inhibitions, makes everybody look more attractive and Sims may feel nauseous. More effects will be added later (hangover and addiction moodlets). 325 (Public release) *Added: New SimData Export/Import system. This system should be fully compatible with NRaas Traveller. *Added: Whip support (requires Whip Accessory by Severinka and compatible animations). *Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring when a non wooHooable animal is on the lot and then preventing interactions to appear on woohooable objects. *Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring in KWPhotograph PostLoad when cleaning unused photo preventing KW to load correctly. *Fixed: Infinite loop when trying to update OutfitManager after editing Sim in CAS. *Fixed: Lock/Unlock threads mismatch when trying to swap actors position during woohoo. 324: *Fixed: Strapon usage flag from XML is no more ignored (bug introduced in build 323 to add support for whip). *Fixed: Students can quit afterschool activities. *Fixed: Teens can no longer remove child from afterschool activities (standard behavior). *Fixed: Kinky skills no longer add MaxSkillPointsReached ExitReason in OnGateRequirementsPending to prevent unexpected interactions drops. *Fixed: Infinite loop when trying to update OutfitManager after editing Sim in CAS. *Fixed: Lock/Unlock threads mismatch when trying to swap actors position during woohoo. *Fixed: Outfit cache is cleaned when Sim flags are changed (eg: Sim transformed to shemale or droid). *Fixed: Interactions not appearing when clicking on small dogs. 323: *Fixed: SwitchOutfitHelper used in interaction is now correctly saved when a game is saved while the interaction is running. *Fixed: Interactions that make Sims to route and change clothes no longer lock the Sim when CheckForClothingChangesBeforeRouting is called. *Fixed: NPCShowManager alarms are now removed when Performance Service is disabled to prevent the manager from creating new Performance Artists. *Fixed: Tourist is now correcly disabled on all worlds. *Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring when a non wooHooable animal is on the lot and then preventing interactions to appear on woohooable objects. *Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring in KWPhotograph PostLoad when cleaning unused photo preventing KW to load correctly. *Fixed: Raped counter is incremented at the end of WooHooSequence instead of the end of WooHooStage. 322: *Added: New SimData Export/Import system. This system should be fully compatible with NRaas Traveller. *Fixed: Unhandled exception when the owner of a privacy situation is a child and the Privacy setting is set to Exhibition. *Fixed: Possible infinite loading if a selectable Sim has a HighSchool career and a career uniform. *Fixed: Sims don't switch to sleepwear when going to bed and sleep over the cover. *Fixed: Unhandled exception in Browse Web interaction when the list of forum posts is empty. 320: *Fixed: TakeShower and UseToilet privacy situations spamming notifications. *Fixed: PendingOutfit not reseted after outfit swap when using SwitchOutfitHelper preventing the OutfitManager to be updated. *Fixed: Pregnant Sims no longer switch to maternity outfits before receiving the pregnancy buff. *Fixed: Dad is now always correclty added to new borns' genealogy. *Fixed: Pee Outside always timeout before undressing because of a bug introduced in build 319. *Fixed: OutfitManager cache is now cleared if Sim's age or gender has changed. *Fixed: Sim's position is correctly restored after masturbation while sleeping in upper bunk bed. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. ru: Category:Browse